1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinets for use in kitchens, bathrooms, and laundry rooms, and more specifically to that class having a single door opening from the top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of storage cabinets having diverse constructional details dependent upon the mode and location of use. Most cabinets employ a lateral horizontal work surface disposed on the topmost portion thereof and include, in many instances, doors, drawers, or access panels located in the front or sides other than the rear wall located adjacent a wall. Those cabinets which include a top access door, such as the variety utilized to house a dishwasher, hingably secure the top loading door adjacent the rear portion of the uppermost work surface. Thus, young children can gain access to the interior confines of the cabinet and are exposed to the hazard of ingesting dangerous household chemicals and cleaning materials as well as running the risk of having portions of their bodies, including their eyes, injured thereby.